campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Starting Out
Starting out here on the wiki can be a bit difficult if you're not sure what to do. Thankfully, this guide will help you sort it out! '' Homepage You can return to the Home page at any time by clicking on the Camp Jupiter logo which you can find in the top left hand corner. In the picture to the left, you will find it has been both pointed at with an arrow and encircled with a red circle. On the Home page you will find community news, polls, events, featured media and how to get help from our individual admins. On the bottom of the homepage if you scroll down you will see this: This means that of the three bureaucrats, not including administrators, each has their own area of expertise. HunterofArtemis12 is best with Division 1: General Support to both users old and new. Division 2 is more of A Son of Hades department which involves complex coding for the wiki (like the snow effect for example). Division 3 is mainly for DaughterofPoseidon14 who does more diverse coding for templates and such. She also runs the Emoticon Custom Sign Up if you want a small emoticon, gif, picture to be able to enter in chat. (See below for information about the Camp Jupiter Wiki Chat.) To learn more about the Division's return to the Home page and click on the divisions in the picture for more information. Creating an Account Creating an account is very easy and simple! Click the sign up button at the top right hand corner. It should be in the same purple bar as "Start a wiki", "Video Games", "Entertainment" and "Lifestyle." The picture below should help with everything you need to know. Enter a username, type in your email, enter a password you'll remember (you may want to write it down in case) and then enter your birth date. Wikia requests you be 13 years or older to join (we don't really follow those rules but it's best not to tell us your age). Then all that's left is to type in numbers and letters you see in the pictures given to verify your not a robot (in the box below) and your set to create an account. You'll have to verify it on your email address but if you sent the wrong address you an always change it. However, if you already ''have an account ''then use the Log in button located in the purple bar next to the Sign up button to enter your username and password to rejoin the fun. Joining the Wiki Joining the Wiki after creating an account is easy. You'll want to participate in any of the following activities to get to know fellow users more: *Fanfiction *Roleplay *Chat *Events In the following categories below, if you don't know how to do any of these activities/aren't sure you can read more detail about those. Fanfiction '''Definition:' fan fic·tion noun: fanfiction fiction written by a fan of, and featuring characters from, a particular TV series, movie, etc. Fanfiction is just as the definition says. You can create a work by using the Contribute button in the left upper corner. Hover your mouse over it to get a drop down menu that looks like the following: You can choose out of the listed things. In a fanfiction case, you will want to add a page so you can type your work onto it. Once you click on "Add a page" you will be redirected to the following picture. Ignore the "Blog", "Category", "MediaWiki", "Template", and "Forum." You can use a blog to create your story (blogs are self explanatory but will be introduced below) but chances are after a few more posts from different users it will be lost and difficult to find again. Categories do exactly what the name means. They categorize pages into bunches to make them easier to find if they are related. MediaWiki is a type of coding that you won't need to deal with, Template is sort of like a shortcut that you can use anytime you like. For example, you code something complex and want to be able to use it often so you can save it as a Template. The Forum is also unnecessary but is more of a discussion area. Page Content ''can be Blank or Populated. If you don't want anything on it at all, choose Blank. If you want it to be Populated you will have a header set up in which you can type what you like, a video insert-er (click on it to insert a video) and a photo insert-er (click on it to insert a photo) plus a few lines telling you to type a paragraph here and put a title here. You can do all that yourself anyways. After that you can use any of the following templates in your Fanfiction if you would like: You can use these by clicking "Add other templates" when on Visual editor (source is more complex and will be explained below.) There, you can enter ''Template:Chapter List 1 or Template:Chapter for the templates seen above. Any others you can add by scrolling through the list and putting the correct information inside. Your free to type as long as you want or as short as you want, to create new pages for different chapters or even collaborate with other users. Some of our best collaborations (users working together to create a story, usually assigned different chapters or all brainstorming on the story) are: *The Demigod Games *Half-Blood Spies When using cuss words write at the top of your fanfiction a notice, or use a template. We do not allow sexual content or intimacy. ' ='The Roman Eagle Fanfiction Contest= You can enter your Fanfiction in The Roman Eagle Fanfiction Contest and enter it here. The Roman Eagle Fanfiction Contest is a monthly friendly contest between users to create the "best" story of the month. HunterofArtemis12 picks a theme (along with the help of last month's winner) and users try to write their story off of it. Whoever wins, recieves a badge coded by DaughterofPoseidon14, the right to help judge the next contest, bragging rights and of course helps to decide the theme of the next contest. Source Mode Source Mode requires a bit of basic coding (or complex if you want to make your page complex) in which you can make your page colorful, boxed, circled, anything animated and pretty much just amazing. To add templates or links you use two of these [ and two of them to close ] and two of these to close . So inside you would enter your URL like this: List 1 or of the Month except with two on each end (total as four in all). Roleplay Definition: 'role-play·ing noun noun: roleplay 1. PSYCHOLOGY the acting out or performance of a particular role, either consciously (as a technique in psychotherapy or training) or unconsciously, in accordance with the perceived expectations of society with regard to a person's behavior in a particular context. You can Roleplay with other users by creating a character (or multiple characters). The limit for multiple characters is somewhere between 3-5 currently. Create a character by using this link:Create a roleplay character. In the box type the name you want for your roleplay character. After you click "State your name" fill out the "name", "gender", "age", and etc. For the ''appearance you will want to describe them after the face-claim. So find a good looking person on the internet, or you can use yourself, and you can use them as your pretend character. Based on the person, describe their looks. In the section personality, describe their habits, quirks, pet peeves, if their generally angry or happy and other things you can think about. If you can't think of anything, try to describe yourself or maybe a friend. ''History ''should be about a paragraph long at the minimum. Make up a past for them, what their childhood was like, how they trained at Camp Jupiter or if they were good in school. Did they have a lot of friends? A lot of enemies? Did they have a dog that died at the age of three? Tell us! ''Weapons. ''These should match up with their personality, which type of weapons they like to fight with. If their shy, don't tell me their on the front line fighting with a sword. Maybe their in the back at a safe distance shooting with a crossbow. So pick two to three weapons that they can fight well with and enjoy and put those down. You may need to Google those. Then just finish taking the survey and enter your signature like so: ~ ~ ~ Three of those squiggles. If you want to add a timestamp to WHEN you did it do four. But, don't put a space between them, just sit them all in a row. (If I do that, my signature will show up and you wouldn't be able to tell which symbol I'm using.) After an administrator has approved your request, you can go ahead and start roleplaying with other people! Some of our best roleplay pages: *Light Smith *Zach Walter *Jared Mycroft If your not a huge coder (which I'm sure our coders would be glad to help you) then these type of pages are just fine as well: *Madison Vega *Cyrus Aelius Pulcher '''How to Roleplay Chat Chat is usually habituated by about 10 average users a day. Lately, its been slower (school final exams and etc) but in statistics that's accurate. Users can talk there, collaborate, be dramatic and pretty much have a good time. We do have a Chat Policy which includes no sexual talk or cussing. (Not that people follow that very well.) Things we normally do in chat would surprise you, since I doubt its normal. *Roleplay *Socialize *Procrastinate *Truth or Dare *Drama *Fight/argue (it's true) *Help out new users *Just have a general good time as a family Events We hold events every once in awhile like Chat War Games or weddings, or even dances. When two users are in "love" they can choose to be "wedded" and are therefore no longer just a Wiki couple but "married." Wiki couples participate in answering questions from the Wiki Couples Questionnaire weekly to provide excitement to all viewers and themselves. Weddings are a big deal, and take a long time to plan. A large attendance always follows and vows are spoken as well as the eating of cake and more socializing amongst themselves. Dances are just a social event when many users from all around, not just this wiki come to chat and talk. They "dance" and do normal things that people do at dances on virtually. Category:Community Category:Pages with broken file links